


They're Happy

by chaotic_blue_dissonance



Series: JuLance Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), JuLance, Julance 2019, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance/Shiro (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Understandably, but she thinks her brother figure and close friend kissing is weird, it's so cute, lance can't handle it when his boyfriend kisses him, pidge loves them, shance, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_blue_dissonance/pseuds/chaotic_blue_dissonance
Summary: Lance hasn't actually explored much of America outside of the Garrison, so he and some friends are going on a little road trip around the states. During their trip, they stop in a small town in Marble Falls so they can watch the fireworks fire away on the lake.





	They're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Kerberos (Shiro went through questioning and was allowed to keep his prosthetic), but they haven't found blue yet. It's sort of an alternate universe type deal, but I'm lazy.
> 
> Enjoy the drabble!

Lance was kind of excited. While he was kind of overwhelmed with the road trip and the different foods and ways that happened to come with America, he was kind of excited.

Lance wasn’t American, and his family didn’t typically celebrate any American holidays, but he heard all about it being the Fourth of July. He got a few different explanations, basically meaning that it was the day America declared its independence from Britain, and they celebrated it every year with fireworks in every state, drinks, laughs, and fun.

It so happened that his little friend group (most of which were born and raised in America in comparison to Lance, who was born and raised in Cuba most his life before coming to live in America. Well, to live in the Garrison, really. He didn’t get to explore anywhere else, mostly just being in America for the Garrison and then flying back to Cuba to see his family again.

This year, Lance was spending the entire school year, and summer, in America. On a road trip with his friends, who’d also wanted to do some exploring, as they’d only really lived in certain states before. Now they’d rented a boat to take out on a lake in.. Marble Falls, Texas. It was a cute little town with something called the Blue Bonnet Cafe that served the absolute best pies. Before they were planning to sit on a hill and watch, but the idea of a boat… Lance couldn’t resist. Not if everyone else didn’t mind, and they didn’t!

So, they finally found a spot along the middle of the lake, their lights on for the sake of safety (they were definitely not the only boat out watching fireworks), lying on their back after jumping into the lake multiple times and eating to their heart’s content.

Lance took to lying beside his boyfriend, Shiro. Honestly, Lance was a little worried about Shiro, seeing as the man had been through a lot during his disappearance, and he couldn’t even handle action movies all that well. Fireworks could trigger something, but Shiro claimed that he would be fine. It wasn’t his first July fourth since coming back, Shiro said. Even then, Lance was a bit worried for him.

It took a soft little kiss for Lance to begin to believe him.  
“Really,” Shiro chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips.

Shiro’s lips were so soft and warm. So comfortable. Lance couldn’t help but sink into that warmth, a hand settling gently on Shiro’s chest as he propped himself up to indulge in kissing Shiro. No, Lance was not the most experienced guy around, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind as he smiled against Lance’s lips, his warm hand settling on Lance’s nape.

“Ugh, gross!” Pidge’s voice rang out in disgust, startling Lance enough for him to pull back and look around in confusion. “Matt! Lance is all over Shiro, again!” She whined, her hands rubbing into his eyes as if she could just rub away the memory of the two.

“Lance, stop tormenting my little sister!” Matt called back, exasperated as he threw up his hands.

“Oh.” Lance blinked, having the decency to flush when Matt spoke. “Okay.” He shook his head a bit, at a little bit of a loss for words. “Sorry, Pidge.” Lance said, absently. Shiro only snickered, pulling Lance back to lie down with him. Lance who had completely forgotten about Shiro’s possible reaction due to kissing and Pidge. Believe it or not, Loverboy Lance was actually pretty easy to throw off, if you were his boyfriend. Kiss him on the lips and he’ll completely forget whatever he was talking, arguing, or screaming about. 

If anyone asked Shiro, it was absolutely adorable.

“Well, I’m glad that you two are comfortable.” Pidge sighed, probably lying down, now. “But I was about to say,” a screeching whistle pierced the air, effectively interrupting Pidge before a boom sounded alongside an explosion of light and red, “the fireworks are starting.”

Shiro had tensed against Lance at the resounding boom that Lance could even feel in his chest, but his breathing stayed relatively steady. So Lance settled his head on Shiro’s shoulder, humming softly as he watched the fireworks explode in a flash of sound and color. Shiro even laughed a bit.

“They’re beautiful.” He breathed.

Lance couldn’t help but look up at Shiro as fireworks exploded in a sequence of red, white, and blue, illuminating Shiro’s face and bringing color into those wide, grey eyes. He smiled as he settled his head back on Shiro’s shoulder, his hand on Shiro’s chest.

“Yeah.” He hummed softly. “They really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write out some of the places they stop at on their little road trip.
> 
> I'm so behind T^T I have to catch up on days five and six, but I'm setting the publication dates to their respective days to seem like I actually do things on time XD  
> At least I'm only a day behind, now. Instead of.. three or four, Idk.


End file.
